


The Nightmare

by brokenidjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Bottom Dean, Implied Dom Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Sub Dean, Implied Top Castiel, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenidjits/pseuds/brokenidjits
Summary: Dean has a recurring nightmare about Castiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The Nightmare

The room was dark. The curtains were pulled across the window, blocking the streetlight, and the house was silent. Except for the shower running.

Castiel.

Dean sighed and rolled over, hoping the sound of the water hitting the tub would lull him back to sleep. He stretched out on his back, partially encroaching on Castiel’s half of the bed. He’s almost asleep when he felt it. Something wet hitting his face.

He brushed it off his skin only for it to be immediately be replaced. Dean grumbled about a leak in the roof and reached over to turn the bedside light on.

But when he looked up, it wasn’t a leak in the roof. Castiel was spread on the ceiling, pain etched on his face. Just like his mom. Just like Jessica. The blood was leaking through his white sleep shirt and dripping on to the bed where Dean had laid moments before.

“Dean,” he croaked. “Run.”

“No, no, Cas, no.”

Dean knew what was coming next, he had seen it too many times to not know, but he couldn’t will himself to move.

“Cas!”

The ceiling, and Castiel, burst into flames, and Dean screamed at the invisible demon.

“Take me too, you fucking son of a bitch!”

Dean heard the demon laugh. He thought he saw a flash of yellow eyes in the corner. Dean fell to his knees, still screaming and cursing the demon. Castiel was burning and there was nothing he could do to stop it but scream, cry, and let the flames consume him too.

_“Dean!”_

He jolted upright, damp with sweat, his shirt sticking to his skin. He was in bed. The once dark room was lit dimly by the bedside lamp and a quick glance up revealed that Castiel wasn't pinned to ceiling dying. Instead, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at Dean with a concerned look on his face. His hair was damp from a shower and Dean saw a few trickles of water run down his boyfriend's neck.

“Dean?”

Dean brushed off his boyfriend’s concern and stood from the bed. “It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing, Dean. You were screaming.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at him and Dean looked away, unaware if the fallen angel could still read his mind. “Please.”

Dean walked away, shutting and locking the bathroom door behind him.

“Dean!” Castiel called through the door.

Dean ignored him and started the shower, stripping out of his damp shirt. His shower was fast because even though he didn’t want to talk about his nightmare, he was also paranoid that Castiel would be gone when he got out.

Cas was sitting on the bed when Dean opened the bathroom door, dressed in a pair of boxers and that damned white sleep shirt. Dean didn’t acknowledge him as he too dressed in boxers before pulling on a short sleeve shirt.

“Dean, we need to talk about this. You were screaming and in great distress,” Castiel said.

How was Dean supposed to sit and tell Cas that he had dreamt of the angel burning on the ceiling like Mary Winchester did 37 years ago, and Jessica Moore did 15 years ago? He knew Azazel was dead. Hell, he was the one to put the bullet between the fucker’s eyes years ago, but that didn’t stop the fear from curling around his heart every time he got close to someone.

“Was it of Hell?” Castiel asked softly.

Dean knew that he could say yes, could lie and be done with this conversation. It had been more than a decade since Dean was sent to Hell, but it was still a conversation that the pair avoided, just as they avoided Castiel’s brainwashing at Naomi’s hands after they were in Purgatory. But lying wouldn’t solve anything, and Dean was nearly positive that Castiel would call him out on it.

“No, Cas, it wasn’t.”

Dean didn’t say anything else, just leaned forward, and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. The kiss quickly became heated, thanks to Dean turning it that way, but it didn’t last long. Despite Castiel’s hands clutching him, and the fire of lust burning behind his eyes, Cas pulled away with a shake of his head.

“Dean.”

“C’mon, Cas,” Dean pleaded. He reached for Castiel’s boxers, trying to tug them off his hips. 

Cas pulled away completely. “Dean, no. Not until you tell me what your nightmare was about.”

Dean sighed, his hand still partially twisted in Cas’ boxers. “Cas. I-I don’t know what to say.”

Cas leaned back against their headboard and patted beside him. Dean joined him and instead of pulling Cas to him like usual, he let his boyfriend practically pull Dean onto his lap. Castiel sighed and held Dean for a moment before pulling back to see his face.

"Tell me." There was no more asking in Castiel's voice, and instead, the former angel was using what Dean referred to as his “dom voice”. Dean shivered. “Dean Winchester, do not make me say it again.”

Dean whined. “Not fair! You can't go all dom on me.”

“Dean, you're hurting, and we need to talk about it. If this is the only way to accomplish that, then so be it,” Castiel said. “Now tell me what your nightmare was about and then I will fuck you into the mattress.”

Dean shifted in Cas’ lap and crossed his arms.

“Dean.”

“You. I had a nightmare about you,” Dean whispered, swallowing. He paused, gearing up to say the next part when he realized that Cas had a look on his face. “You were burning. On the ceiling.”

“Oh, Dean.”

“And I couldn’t do anything, Cas. I couldn’t do anything!”

Castiel pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck and held him closer. “I’m okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, Dean. Ever.”

Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck and wrapped his arms around him. Cas felt a few tears hit his skin, and he rubbed his hand over his back, soothing him.

“It’s okay, Dean,” he repeated. “I’m not going anywhere, and nothing is ever going to be able to take me from you. I won't allow it.

“Promise?”

“Promise. I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too,” he murmured into Castiel’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this oneshot written for two years based on a tweet I saw once about Dean finding Castiel burning on the ceiling and finally decided to post it!


End file.
